Akumu
by Smart Angel
Summary: Meu nome é Yoh, e irei contar a história de um pesadelo que consegui algumas semanas atrás... O mais precioso para mim, pois pertencia a alguém que eu conhecia quando ainda era vivo.


Pesadelo. Essa palavra tem significados diferentes para diferentes pessoas. Não, isso não é certo. A palavra tem um significado só: Um sonho ruim, mas pessoas diferentes usam tal palavra de diferentes maneiras. Alguém pode dizer que sua vida é como um pesadelo. Para outras é simplesmente uma palavra, algo que você sonha e te assusta por algumas horas, mas depois você supera.

Para mim? Pesadelos são a minha vida. Pode parecer estranho dizer isso, mas eles são. Talvez há dois anos atrás eu achasse que um pesadelo não é nada de mais. Se alguém viesse até mim chorando por causa de um, eu iria sorrir e dizer que já passou, que era só um pesadelo e não pode machucá-lo. Agora? Agora vejo isso de forma diferente.

Algo que algumas pessoas dizem ao consolar outras que tiveram um pesadelo é que está tudo dentro da cabeça deles. Mas isso é o mais assustador, não é? Pesadelos estão dentro da nossa cabeça, não importa onde a gente esteja, se você dormir existem chances deles voltarem. Pesadelos mostram o seu verdadeiro medo, brincam com emoções que você esconde de todos, que nem você compreende. E não importa o quanto você queira, você não pode escapar deles. Nunca. Eles sempre estarão lá, na sua cabeça, tirando suas horas de sono e brincando com suas emoções... E quando você procura ajuda, ninguém pode entender o que você sente, pois é o seu pesadelo. E eles te consolam como se não fosse nada de mais.

Dependendo do pesadelo eles podem arruinar a vida de uma pessoa.

E esse é o meu trabalho. Ajudar as pessoas que tem pesadelos, que não conseguem dormir. Eu não sou um Baku, ou um anjo que viaja por ai ajudando pessoas a dormir... Eu sou apenas um Colecionador de Pesadelos.

Meu nome é Yoh, e irei contar a história de um pesadelo que consegui algumas semanas atrás... O mais precioso para mim, pois pertencia a alguém que eu conhecia quando ainda era vivo.

Depois do Sol se pôr, eu começo a andar pelas ruas de Tókio. Foi o lugar que escolhi ficar. A maioria de colecionadores como eu viajam pelo mundo, procurando uma variedade de pesadelos diferentes. Eu não. Eu sou muito novo ainda, coleciono pesadelos faz apenas dois anos. As pessoas que eu amo ainda estão vivas, e elas moram em Tókio. Elas não sabem o que aconteceu comigo, mas mesmo assim eu fico satisfeito apenas estando na mesma cidade que eles, podendo tomar conta deles à distância.

Então naquela noite eu estava andando pelas ruas de Tókio, prestando atenção nas pessoas se preparando para dormir. É estranho, mas eu consigo perceber quando alguém é perturbado por pesadelos. E não apenas aqueles que são de uma noite por causa de um filme, mas aqueles que voltam toda a hora que você fecha os seus olhos, que mostram o seu maior medo e partes do seu passado que você quer esquecer. São essas pessoas que precisam da minha ajuda.

Naquela noite eu já tinha 7 pesadelos novos. Um mais interessante que o outro. Cada caso é diferente, e eu cuido muito bem dos meus pesadelos. É estranho, eu nunca teria pensado dessa forma dois anos atrás. Nada na minha personalidade mudou, eu acho. Eu continuo sorrindo e continuo acreditando que para tudo se dá um jeito, mas... Agora que sou um colecionador, minha existência é dedicada aos pesadelos.

E eu senti naquela noite alguém que estava sendo perturbado por um horrível pesadelo. E o que me assustou ainda mais foi o lugar de onde o pesadelo vinha: Onsen Enn.

Com cuidado, eu entrei no quarto da pessoa que tinha os pesadelos. Era um dos quartos do andar debaixo, o que me aliviou. Não era nem a Anna, nem o Nii-chan. Eu não sei o que faria se fosse um deles.. Mas por sorte, eles não estão tendo pesadelos.

Colocando uma mão no pescoço eu começo a olhar em volta. O quarto era arrumado, e isso significa que provavelmente não era o Horo-Horo.

De repente a porta de papel se abre e eu vejo uma pessoa entrando. Ela usava um pijama branco, não uma yukata, e tinha cabelos verdes e olhos verdes.

Lyserg. O pesadelo era dele.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, no seu japonês com sotaque inglês – O que faz no meu quarto?

Eu sorri, aliviado. Ele não me reconhece. Então eu posso continuar o meu trabalho sem me preocupar muito.

- Meu nome é Yoh. – disse, me sentando no seu futon – Eu sou um Colecionador de Pesadelos, e vim aqui para levar o seu.

Dizer que ele estava confuso seria pouco.

- C-Como assim? – Lyserg olhou para trás, verificando se tinha alguém nos ouvindo, e depois fechou a porta.

- Exatamente. – eu abro um sorriso e me deito na cama dele. Meu sorriso desaparece. – Esse futon é muito confortável. Então não é ele que está te dando pesadelos.

- Como você sabe dos meus pesadelos? – ele perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu sorrio de novo e me sento.

- Eu já disse, sou um Colecionador de Pesadelos. – o olho com cuidado – Eu coleciono pesadelos. Eu vim até aqui para levar o seu pesadelo.

- O que... O que é um Colecionador de Pesadelos?

Eu abro um sorriso. Normalmente eu não explicaria para ninguém isso, mas Lyserg merece saber.

- O que é um Colecionador de Pesadelos...? – meu sorriso continua no rosto – É diferente de um Baku, mas algo parecido. Eu entro na casa de pessoas e as ajudo com o pesadelo. Às vezes eu converso com ela sobre o que sonha, às vezes nós entramos no sonho da pessoa, para ver se ela consegue enfrentar o que a assusta no pesadelo... E às vezes eu apenas pego o pesadelo e vou embora. – eu tiro da mochila que carrego comigo uma esfera preta, pequena, que cabia entre o meu polegar e o meu dedo indicador e o entrego a Lyserg. Ele olhou com cuidado para o objeto e notou que dentro tinha uma imagem se movendo. Se ele prestasse bem atenção veria uma menina correndo, com uma nevoa a circulando. – Eu consegui esse pesadelo hoje, antes de vir para cá.

-I-Isso é um pesadelo? – ele me olha surpreso, e depois para o pesadelo em suas mãos, com novos olhos. Agora que ele sabe que aquilo que ele está segurando é um pesadelo, estava olhando para a esfera com um pouco de medo em seus olhos.

-Sim, de uma pequena garota. – eu tiro o pesadelo de suas mãos tremulas. Não posso deixar o pesadelo quebrar. – E agora eu vim aqui atrás do seu.

-Eu não tenho nenhum pesadelo. – ele diz, virando sua cabeça.

Eu abro outro sorriso e me levanto, caminho para o seu outro lado e me sento novamente, agora o olhando nos olhos.

-Não adianta mentir. – ele desviou seu olhar novamente. Eu não me lembrava do Lyserg dessa maneira... Ele não agia assim. – Você anda tendo pesadelos horríveis. – ele olha para baixo e eu abro um sorriso – Pode me contar sobre ele se quiser... Ou podemos simplesmente entrar dentro dele e você irá mudá-lo... Ou eu posso levá-lo, essa é opção mais rápida. De qualquer maneira, no final dessa noite você não terá mais esse pesadelo, e eu terei mais um na minha coleção.

Lyserg não me olhou. Talvez isso tivesse sido mais fácil se ele me reconhecesse. Lyserg é uma pessoa um pouco fechada. Quem sabe se eu contar mais sobre ele tivesse mim mesmo...

-É um pesadelo muito pessoal. – ele agarrou seus joelhos e nestes apoiou seu queixo.

-Não é anormal pesadelos mostrarem seu verdadeiro medo. – eu coloco um braço em volta de seus ombros, que nem faria se ainda fosse humano e vivesse com ele e os outros. Ele me olha surpreso... Sei que ele está achando tudo muito familiar, mas só não sabe o porquê... Tudo bem, ele irá entender amanhã de manhã – Me conte, eu não estou aqui para te julgar, apenas quero seu pesadelo.

Infelizmente, isso era verdade... Até um certo ponto. Desde que minha existência mudou, minhas intenções não são mais para o bem das pessoas. É algo estranho, mas minha mente que ainda se lembra da minha vida como humano, como xamã, ainda quero ajudar aqueles que são atormentados pelo seu subconsciente. Mas o Colecionador em mim não liga nem um pouco para as pessoas... Ele se importa apenas com os pesadelos.

Ainda bem que eu vim aqui agora, enquanto ainda tenho um pouco da minha parte humana.

-Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito pequeno. – Parte de mim está preocupada, eu sei que isso é algo que assombra o Lyserg, que não é uma memória feliz para ele. Mas enquanto a minha parte humana sente isso, a minha parte colecionador está impaciente, pois eu já ouvi isso a muitas vezes no passado e quero logo saber como vai ser a nova peça da minha coleção. – Eu me senti tão sozinho quando isso aconteceu.

-É normal sentir isso. – digo, com um sorriso no rosto para confortá-lo. Um sorriso que agora percebo que é, por parte, falso. – Você deve ter se sentindo muito sozinho, deve ter sido uma época difícil.

-Mas não é sobre isso o meu pesadelo. - Oh? Isso me surpreendeu.

-Então sobre o que é? – dessa vez minhas duas metades estão curiosas.

-Eu fiz ótimos amigos. – Não... Por favor, o pesadelo dele não pode ser assim. – Eu até me tornei amigo com a pessoa que matou meus pais. Mesmo ele sendo o Shaman King, ele nos visita muito, e nos tornamos muito próximos, mesmo depois de tudo que passamos. – Então Nii-chan não está solitário... Isso era um medo que eu tinha: que depois da minha morte ele estaria solitário. Mas eu deveria saber que meus amigos não deixaram isso acontecer. – Mas dois anos atrás...

Ah não... Será sobre isso...

-Dois anos atrás...?

-Um dos meus amigos, Asakura Yoh, disse que ele precisava fazer algo, ir embora por um tempo. – eu me lembro disso... Eu nunca dei detalhes sobre o porquê estava indo, sobre o que precisava fazer... Não era nada demais, só ia demorar uma ou duas semanas. – Ele foi, dizendo que estaria de volta em uma semana... E nunca mais voltou.

Eu sinto culpa crescer dentro de mim. Eu não estava fugindo, eu só... Eu só morri. Mas eles não sabem disso. Eles não têm idéia do que aconteceu comigo. Nii-chan não pode me sentir dentro das comunidades do Grande Espírito e Anna não pode chamar meu espírito porque ele não está vagando pelo mundo. Eles não tem idéia do que me tornei.

Eu precisava mudar aquilo. Naquele momento Lyserg não conseguia me reconhecer, mas na manhã seguinte ele entenderia tudo.

-Ele foi e nunca voltou! – agora eu consigo ouvir soluços em sua voz. Não... Eu não queria causar tanta dor a ele. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse assim... Que nenhum deles. Eu não os abandonei. Imagina como a Anna deve estar? Manta? Ren? Não... Eu não queria isso. – Eu tenho medo que ele tenha nos abandonado. Ele estava sofrendo durante o Shaman Fight, e não fizemos nada para ajudá-lo! – isso não era verdade. – Pelo menos nem tanto quanto ele fez por nós... Eu tenho medo que ele tenha me abandonado... Eu tenho medo que os outros também vão me abandonar... E que irei ficar sozinho...

-Que nem na época que seus pais morreram. – agora entendi – É sobre isso o seu pesadelo?

Ele acena com a cabeça.

-Quer me contar com mais detalhes?

Ele finalmente me olha, e vejo as lagrimas em seus olhos verdes. Droga... Eu causei isso? Eu fiz isso com ele? Não, não eu completamente, mas boa parte da culpa é minha...

E mesmo assim ainda sinto vontade de sorrir, pois sei que o pesadelo deve estar cheio de emoções e deve ser um dos bons. Uma ótima peça para minha coleção... E ele ainda é um xamã! Não é todo dia que consigo o pesadelo de um xamã! Realmente uma ótima peça para minha coleção!

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o Yoh... Se ele me abandonou... Ele...

-Ele não te abandonou. – digo, uma certeza em minha voz que o assustou – Ele não fez isso, acredite em mim.

-Mas então onde ele está?! – ele se levantou agora, irritado – Se ele não nos abandonou, o que pode ter acontecido com ele?!

-Eu aposto que ele ainda se importa muito com todos vocês. – meu sorriso fica triste... Sim, eu ainda me importo com eles... Pelo menos por enquanto, ainda me importo.

-Como você pode saber disso? Você pelo menos entende como é ter amigos e família?! – ele está gritando agora, mas depois olha para baixo, envergonhado – Me desculpe... É só que...

-Eu entendo, é um assunto delicado. – eu me levanto também, me aproximando dele – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta... Sim, eu sei como é.

-Como? Você não é humano... Muito menos um xamã. – seus olhos mostravam sua curiosidade e sua confusão.

-Não, eu não sou. Mas não significa que eu não era. – quando vejo que ele ainda está confuso, eu me sento numa cadeira que tinha no quarto dele, de forma bem confortável... E eu consigo ver que ele se assusta novamente, notando que eu pareço um tanto familiar. – Eu era um... humano – na verdade, um xamã. Mas não quero dar muitos detalhes. Sei que ele não sabe que sou o mesmo Yoh que ele conhecia, por causa do feitiço que eu e muitos outros Colecionadores de Pesadelos usam para que caso um de seus clientes seja alguém que conhecia ainda vivo, quando não quer ser reconhecido por ninguém – e eu morri.

-Como você morreu?

-Eu estava em outra cidade... Foi a dois anos atrás, quando eu tinha 14 anos – amanhã ele irá entender tudo, e irá se sentir melhor - Eu estava andando por uma rua deserta, durante a noite, tentando descobrir como voltar para a casa. Tinha esse carro com os faróis apagados... Um bêbado... Ele veio correndo, e eu nem notei quando o carro bateu em mim, só depois quando meu corpo caiu no asfalto. – vi que ele se espantou com isso. Eu nunca pensei que iria morrer atropelado, para ser sincero. Sempre acreditei que morreria de idade ou em uma luta contra um xamã. Nunca atropelado – Ele não parou nem depois disso... Só continuou... E não tinha ninguém em volta. Só acharam o meu corpo na manhã seguinte, quando eu já era tarde demais.

Ele ainda me olhava horrorizado.

-Enquanto eu estava lá, esperando a morte, eu ouvi uma voz... – eu me lembro muito bem daquele momento. Na verdade eu ouvi duas vozes. Uma delas eu ia contar para o Lyserg... A outra pertencia ao meu irmão. Eu o ouvi me chamando, dizendo que ele estava sentindo a minha dor e para contar a ele onde eu estava... Agora pensando nisso, ele deve saber que algo horrível aconteceu comigo, que não voltei porque não queria, mas porque algo não me permite. Ele só não deve saber o que é... Deve ser frustrante, já que ele é o Shaman King e deveria saber de tudo. – Ela me perguntou se eu queria morrer naquele momento. Ela estava na minha mente. Quando eu disse que não queria morrer, ele disse que poderia impedir isso. Depois perguntou se queria isso mesmo, e eu disse que sim, achando que ele ia me trazer de volta a vida – agora pensando nisso, eu devia ter ouvido a voz do Nii-chan, confiado nele. Mas aquela voz era mais alta e eu achei que era uma maneira que ele, como Shaman King, queria me ajudar.

-E depois eu estava de pé, de frente ao meu corpo, entendendo que fui enganado. – meu sorriso fica triste – E eu tinha esse desejo por pesadelos. Eu entendi tudo, sabia o que era e que iria continuar dessa maneira até eu achar outra pessoa morrendo e fazer a mesma oferta que foi feita para mim.

-E o que aconteceu com o seu corpo? A sua família?

Meu sorriso fica maior e mais triste. Ele devia saber disso.

-Está sendo conservado junto com outros corpos não identificados... É o numero 12.789 em Sendai. – Ele me olhou confuso... Provavelmente porque eu dei muitos detalhes. Mas é porque amanhã ele irá me reconhecer amanhã, e finalmente alguém vai poder enterrar o meu corpo. – Minha família não tem idéia do que aconteceu.

Ele olhou para baixo... Ele entende como é isso, só não sabe que estou me referindo a ele e os outros.

-Mas eu ainda sou muito novo como colecionador. Existem alguns com mais de mil anos. – ele me olha surpreso. Mil anos... Tem idéia quantos pesadelos eu posso ter em mil anos?! A minha coleção seria magnífica! – Mas... Eu tenho que tomar cuidado com a minha coleção e com o meu ser.

-Como assim? – agora seus olhos só mostravam curiosidade. E tinha que explicar aquilo agora, para ele entender que eu não serei Yoh para sempre.

-Eu ainda tenho um pouco da minha mente humana. – olho para baixo – Mas minha existência é de um Colecionador de Pesadelos. Eu já me sinto dessa maneira, como se tudo que importasse é a minha coleção. Eu me importo cada vez menos com as estrelas que eu amava e agora não suporto a luz do dia. A parte colecionador não se importa com o fato que estou ajudando pessoas como você superar os seus pesadelos, mas sim com a raridade e fazer uma ótima coleção... Minha existência como Yoh está desaparecendo.

Ele me olhou tristemente.

-Deve ser horrível... E você nem ao menos sabia no que estava se envolvendo.

-Sim... E eu tenho que tomar cuidado com a minha coleção. – ele então me olha com pena, como se estivesse pensando que estava mostrando meu lado colecionador. Eu não consigo segurar um riso. – Não, não é o que você está pensando... Quer dizer, tem isso também. Eu não posso deixar que nada aconteça com os meus pesadelos. Mas... Se um deles quebrar, eu irei absorver o pesadelo.

-Absorver?

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

-Como assim?

-Eu irei absorver o pesadelo, se tornar uma parte de mim. Como se fosse meu pesadelo, não uma peça da minha coleção. – meu sorriso desaparece... Não, não posso deixar os pesadelos quebrarem. Por causa da minha coleção e do meu ser. – Um ou dois não teria muito problema, apenas como colecionador ficaria furioso... Mas... Existem vários Colecionadores de Pesadelos que depois de absorver tantas peças de sua coleção, tem dificuldade diferenciando a realidade dos pesadelos... Eles chegam ao ponto de esquecer completamente como era a vida deles como humanos.

Ele me olha assustado.

-Mas chega de falar de mim. – eu abro um sorriso – Me conte sobre o seu pesadelo. Ou você quer me entregá-lo agora mesmo para eu ir embora? Também podemos entrar dentro dele e...

-Não!! – era quase um grito de desespero, que me assustou. – É... Muito ruim, muito doloroso... Eu não conseguiria enfrentá-lo.

Eu abro um pequeno sorriso.

-Então você quer falar a respeito?

-Eu... Eu tenho seis anos no inicio do sonho. A mesma idade que tinha quando meus pais morreram. – Interessante... Então ele começa naquela forma. – Eles estão segurando a minha mão e estamos andando por Londres, durante a noite. De repente, eu corro na frente deles e quando olho para trás para pedir para andarem mais rápido, vejo que eles não estão lá. – ele olha para baixo, se lembrando do pesadelo – Eu continuo a correr, gritando por eles, até que esbarro em alguém.

-Você ainda é um garotinho quando isso acontece?

-Sim. – ele levemente acena com a cabeça – E quando olho para ver quem é a pessoa, vejo o Yoh. – isso me surpreendeu. Eu estou no pesadelo dele? Achava que eu era o culpado por ele sonhar isso, mas não imaginava que estivesse presente. Realmente, esse seria uma das minha peças mais especiais. Um pesadelo com tanta emoção, de um xamã e comigo nele... Fora o fato de pertencer a uma pessoa que por enquanto eu ainda amo, um dos meus amigos. – Ele me oferece sua mão, com um sorriso... E eu a pego.

A nossa batalha... Quando eu o aceitei no nosso grupo. E mesmo depois dele partir para os X-Laws, eu continuei seu amigo.

-E quando ele me ajuda a me levantar, eu cresço, com 13 anos... – Porque ele deixou de ser a criança solitária que era antes, quando tinha 6 anos... Faz sentindo. – E também tem outras pessoas a minha volta. Meus outros amigos. – também faz sentindo. – E nós começamos a correr juntos, todos nós... Estamos rindo e nos divertindo... Até mesmo Hao e Anna. – eu me senti um pouco decepcionado. Se acabasse assim não seria um pesadelo, não seria bom para minha coleção – Eu estou correndo ao lado do Yoh... Até que o ouço chorar. Todos nós ouvimos, mas ninguém olha para ele. – Porque ele acredita que eu estava sofrendo no Shaman Fight e ninguém me ajudou. – Até que tem uma hora que ele para de chorar. Eu depois sinto a sensação de conforto indo embora, e olho na direção do Yoh... Ele desapareceu.

Eu olho para baixo. Deve ter sido um choque quando eu não voltei.

-Nós todos paramos de correr e olhamos em volta, mas eu chamo mais alto que todos – porque o lembra um pouco do que aconteceu com seus pais... E porque todos acreditam que eles que estão sofrendo mais – E de repente, todos os meus amigos começam a desaparecer, um por um. – ele tem medo de ficar sozinho. – E eu volto a ser aquele garotinho... Eu caio de joelhos e começo a chorar, chamando a minha mãe, o meu pai e o Yoh... Mas ninguém aparece. Tudo começa a ficar escuro, e eu abraço os meus joelhos chorando... E ai eu acordo.

Eu não consigo resistir. Eu me levanto e o abraço. Ele se surpreende. Esse é o meu lado humano, o meu lado Yoh. Eu ainda me importo com meus amigos, ainda os amo, e não gosto de vê-los chorando. Eu posso ser um Colecionador de Pesadelos, mas meu lado humano não irá embora sem ao menos tentar resistir.

Ele fica surpreso, mas depois me abraça de volta, e começa a chorar. Ele finalmente está liberando os sentimentos que estavam presos dentro de seu coração por dois anos. Pobre Lyserg... Pelo menos ele não terá mais esse pesadelo... Ele não poderá mais ser perturbado por isso. E pelo menos amanhã ele finalmente irá descobrir o que aconteceu comigo.

Enquanto ele chora, eu murmuro o feitiço e em minha mão aparece seu pesadelo. Me afasto e olho para o que está em minha mão. Parece um pedaço de vidro vermelho, em forma de fogo. É um pouco maior que a esfera, e dentro eu consigo ver pequeno Lyserg andando com seus pais.

-E-Esse... Esse é... – ele tenta dizer.

-Sim, o seu pesadelo. – eu abro um sorriso. Em forma de chama! Chama! – É lindo...!

-Mas...Não é uma esfera que nem o outro.

-Não... Esse é mais especial. O quanto pior o pesadelo, o quanto mais puro o coração da pessoa, a quantidade de emoção, a raridade... Tudo isso afeta o formato do pesadelo. – meu sorriso fica ainda maior, olhando para a nova peça da minha coleção. Esse era realmente um pesadelo especial – As esferas são as mais comuns... Mas esse é tão raro, tão único... É muito especial, Lyserg.

Ele sorri.

-Fico feliz que gostou. – gostar? Só gostar? É um ótimo pesadelo! E o que tem dentro dele... E ser o pesadelo do Lyserg... Uma ótima peça para minha coleção, a melhor por enquanto! – Mas... Eu não vou voltar a tê-lo, vou?

Eu balanço a cabeça.

-Não, agora ele é meu. – então coloco dois dedos em sua testa. – Vá à terra dos sonhos agora Lyserg.

E com esse feitiço, seus olhos se fecham e seu corpo cai para trás, fazendo um barulho enorme. Droga. Devia ter pensado melhor nisso... Devia ter colocado de costas para o futon, assim ele caia em cima deste. Eu sempre me esqueço como esse feitiço funciona rápido.

Colocando o meu novo pesadelo com cuidado em cima da escrivaninha do quarto, arrastei o corpo de Lyserg até o futon. Depois peguei o pesadelo e sai pela janela.

Na manhã seguinte, Lyserg acorda e se senta em seu futon, sua cabeça ainda sonolenta. Eu me sinto mal com o Sol tão forte hoje... Realmente, isso me faz passar mal. Eu odeio o Sol. Geralmente eu durmo durante o dia, mas quero ver se o Lyserg está bem. Embora eu também quero sair da árvore e ir para o pequeno apartamento que tenho.

Ele primeiro sorri, percebendo que não teve o pesadelo. E depois... Seus olhos se arregalam e ele começa a chorar.

Ele percebeu. E logo ele sai do quarto, e sei que ele vai contar para os outros o que aconteceu.

E essa foi a última vez que vi um dos meus amigos. Nii-chan está me procurando. Todos eles estão. Mas eu não quero ser achado. Eu não quero que eles me vejam assim. Não quero que eles me vejam como alguém que não se importa com nada além de sua coleção.

Porque infelizmente, é isso que sou agora. E não tem como mudar. Eu sou Yoh, o Colecionador de Pesadelos...

======OWARI======

Agradecimento Especial para Anne que revisou a primeira parte dessa fic! Obrigada, se você não tivesse dado a sua opinião não acho que teria escrito essa fic. ^^

*Baku é uma criatura japonesa que come pesadelos.

Eu criei essa fic inspirada em um Mangá que eu gosto, chamado _Nightmare Inspector_, sobre um Baku, Hiruko... Colecionador de Pesadelos é algo que eu criei baseado nesse mangá sobre o Baku Hiruko.

Eu sei que isso pode parecer um pouco estranho para uma oneshot, mas eu queria ver se iriam gostar primeiro da idéia para depois decidir se deveria fazer uma fic maior... E depois decidir se seria melhor uma UA (onde eu mudaria muitas coisas) ou algo continuando essa fic.

E para aqueles se perguntando porque o Lyserg... Bem, não sei como seria se fosse o Hao ou a Anna... O Lyserg teve seus pais morrendo e foi salvo pelo Yoh... Ele só pareceu a pessoa certa para ser perturbada por pesadelos. Deve ser bem pior para o Hao e a Anna, mas por algum motivo eu precisava fazer o Lyserg. Seria estranho os dois não reconhecerem o Yoh. E os outros... Eu não tenho uma explicação, só que precisava ser o Lyserg!!

Espero que tenham gostado. ^^"

* * *


End file.
